Solitaire to the Extreme
by kawaiichiisaikitsune
Summary: As much of a business man Seto seems to be, he can be a bit of a procrastinator when it comes down to it. Err, hinted SetoJou?


**Title; **Solitaire to the Extreme  
**Info; **Anime - Yu-Gi-Oh - SetoKaibaKatsuyaJounouchi

**Summary; **As much of a business man Seto seems to be, he can be a bit of a procrastinator when it comes down to it.  
**Notes; **Errg. I wish I had any clue where I was going with this. There's no inspiration or anything; I just thought of the summary and decided to write it. Not a very good reason, huh? And I'm being bitten to death by misquitos and wearing a jacket in the middle of summer next to an open door that's letting in all the hot air. (Can anyone say bitchy run-on sentence?)

**Warnings; **Bad writing, speed-editing, over-use of parenthesis and italics, possible OOC  
**Reason for existence; **...I feel terrible saying this, but some crazy stories I read. I read a really comma-happy story and then one with "What is my issues" in it, and I cringed. I can't really say anything other than that. Soooooo, yeah.

Seto Kaiba, regardless of what anybody might have thought or assumed about him, was not a morning person. When he woke up at the crook of dawn it took him almost half an hour to get out of bed and into a freezing shower. He wasted time in there, knowing the sun had just barely peaked over the horizon, before moving onto getting dressed and preparing for the day.

He liked to give the impression of a professional business man, so he was ready, not a hair out of place, before a single person in his household awoke.

But for all the impressions he made and all the professionalism he instilled, Seto Kaiba had a terrible problem with procrastination. It seemed rather out of character for a neat, organized, and dedicated man like himself, who was even a perfectionist to the point of extreme OCD, to have such a problem. But alas, he had fallen into its clutches time and time again. (He did make sure no one realized this dilemma he seemed to have at times, though.)

So the tall, impassive, and downright hunky Seto Kaiba had some type of mental to-do list everyday. It became routine to wake up at the crack of dawn, get out of bed, and force himself into a freezing shower. And while the water pounded on his body and his hands massaged his scalp, he conjured up the rest of his to-do list for the day.

For this particular day it was as followed: get dressed, clean up appearance, eat breakfast, say goodbye to Mokuba, head off to school, head to the company, go home, spend time with Mokuba, have dinner, do some paperwork and complete any unfinished homework, say goodnight to Mokuba, do _more _paperwork, and go to bed.

Extremely easy and mundane it seemed. But Seto constantly had to push down the desire that was screaming like a five-year-old, "I don' wanna!" and actually complete it. This day was also proving to be a difficult one; Seto had to fight the urge not to make himself familiar with those warm blankets and instead to get dressed.

--

Seto Kaiba's steps as he walked into his homeroom were more powerful and brisk than normal. He was feeling particularly rebellious since he had woken up. After he had gotten dressed, Seto had sunken into his mattress. Luckily he had forced himself to get up, tidy his appearance, and head down to the kitchens before anyone had awoken. The rest had gone according to plan, or list in this case.

School was always the tricky one, though, Seto thought. Every day he forced himself to pay attention to whatever gibberish the teacher may have been spouting, absorbing the information and completing his homework before the session was through. But every day Seto Kaiba also had his guilty pleasure to partake in. And that guilty pleasure was patronizing the mutt. Katsuya Jounouchi was the only thing Seto couldn't write off on his mental to-do list. He took great pleasure in that. (Plus the looks he got in return were just _to die for_.)

A smirk settled on his lips as he took his seat, taking out his laptop and deciding to work a bit before school started. But his rebellious desire seemed to maneuver his hand, clicking open a game of solitaire rather than the oh-so-important documents. _It couldn't hurt to play one game_, he bargained with himself and indulged in the computer game, not unlike a menstruating girl consuming all the chocolate in sight. As soon as students began to file in, however, he quickly regained himself and moved to close the window. (Though, he hesitated a bit -- he was just about to win, dammit! -- before actually closing the application.)

He didn't _want_ to do any work, though, so he closed the notebook (so as to not be tempted by all the programs accessible) and observed his classmates. Girls giggled in the corner, most likely gossiping about whatever it is they gossip about; boys clumped around one another's desk, doing the manly version of gossiping. Seto Kaiba didn't know what was so exciting about either; he got bored easily when having a pointless conversation. And that was all the students in his homeroom were doing at the moment. But wait! Oh, ho, ho, what was that going on in the corner?

Seto Kaiba watched intently as a beauty of a girl stared defiantly at the man in front of her, obviously waiting for some sort of answer. He just fidgeted, scratching at the back of his neck with his eyes glued to the ground, and didn't say anything. She seemed angry; he seemed nervous. And when he looked up at her, said a couple of words, and she looked shocked beyond belief with a hint of sadness and disbelief, Seto knew exactly what was going on. He was breaking up with her.

Another reason why school was always the trickiest box to check on his to-do list; nothing ever happened according to plan there.

--

Lunch rolled by, and Seto was used to being alone at his desk, fiddling away on his laptop. But work just wasn't on his mind, and another go at solitaire was looking far too attractive. Before he could squash the desire and make the thought burst into flames, he was moving a queen on top of a king. In a strange, twisted part of his mind, Seto felt bad for the king of spades because his wife was obviously more comfortable lying on top of the king of diamonds than looking through the piles of cards to lie on him. But it was a fleeting thought, and in a second he forgot it even mattered.

"Move the jack," a voice said from behind him; one he recognized immediately. A smirk tempted his lips before he settled on a mock-scowl and turned to look at the mutt.

"What do you want, mutt?" Seto Kaiba spat, his tone lacking its usual fervor. Katsuya didn't seem to bite at the bait, however, and instead pressed his index finger against the screen.

"Move that jack," he poked the screen for good measure, "over there," his finger pointed to the queen nestled against the king of diamonds. (Oh, she was such a two-timer!)

Seto's gaze shifted to the mutt, idly noticing the juice box clutched in his hand. He was once again reminded school just never went how he planned and felt a course of irritation run through his veins. In an instant he closed the program on the laptop and opened his work documents. "I have things I need to do," was all he said, not chancing a glance toward Katsuya, who just shrugged and walked off.

--

_Work, work, work,_ he chanted to himself when he had some down time in his class. Projects had been assigned a week earlier; a date of presentation was given along with the subject it was to be on. One of the groups that was scheduled to go that day had an absent member, so it had been postponed. That meant there were ten minutes until class ended, and the teacher just couldn't keep them from talking when she had nothing to assign them. Naturally, everyone got into their little cliques and starting gossiping.

But not Seto. Oh, no, he had work to do. He hadn't worked all lunch period. After Katsuya had left, he had proceeded to stare and stare some more at the document, trying to hypnotize it or intimidate it into completing itself. That hadn't worked, and lunch ended without a single progression. Even during those extra ten minutes Seto couldn't make his fingers type anything of importance. (The most they did was a very impressive keyboard smash, resulting in a line like "alskdjf," which seemed more like a rebellious act against the brain than anything related to work.) Seto Kaiba promptly decided that if his body was going to have a civil war, he'd at least enjoy himself before the war got _too_ serious.

So another solitaire window was opened, and he smirked at the screen. (It's very possible that the thought, "Take that, ace of diamonds! I'm sending you to the dungeons!" flashed through his mind, but Seto most likely ignored it.)

"Man, you suck, moneybags," Katsuya said from behind him. Seto could feel the other's body heat against his back, even through the chair. He was all too aware of the arm much too close to his body as it pointed to the screen over his shoulder. "Move the six."

Seto Kaiba liberated the possibilities of his next move and bit his tongue to keep from biting the bait, moving the six like Katsuya had advised. He watched out of the corner of his eye as Katsuya walked around him and took a seat at the desk next to him. His voice was thick with that disgusting accent as he said, "I thought you had 'things' to do."

As a professional business man and, more importantly, the CEO of Kaiba Corporations, Seto defiantly fought against defeat. He was not embarrassed, dammit! And he most certainly was not slacking off when he was supposed to be working! And no matter what that poor, mangy mutt said to him, Seto Kaiba was not going to back down!

But... Seto's mind slowly caught up with him; the mutt had seen him procrastinating – had caught him red-handed. And that was something he had made sure nobody had done. He grumbled, ignoring the proud smile that was most likely sketched across Katsuya's face, and debated whether to close the program for a third time that day or to continuing playing. (Well, _of course_ he should close it, the business man side of his brain admonished, but that desire to procrastinate was appearing to be more persuasive.)

"Hey, Earth to Kaiba," Katsuya said, waving a hand frantically in front of Seto's face. "This is Katsuya speaking; do you read me?" Seto immediately put a stop to that insufferable moving hand, grabbing the wrist a little tighter than need-be.

"I heard you the first time, Ka--" he cursed his tongue for the slip, "--mutt." Maybe this brain-finger rebellion really was getting to him. It had to be a bad omen if he, a man with the ability to remember most everything, had forgotten the mutt's name and had almost even said someone else's! But... Seto made the ultimate discovery; he had almost said the mutt's _real_ name. (Which was, obviously, still a bad omen.)

"Hey, click the deck," Katsuya interrupted his train of thought, his finger once again poking the computer screen. A second thought didn't pass through Seto's mind before he clicked the deck. As Katsuya watched the screen and examined what could go where, Seto watched the mutt and examined the different faces he was pulling over some computer game.

A glance to the clock told him he had better start packing up. He had two minutes before he had to head to the company and move down the rest of his mental to-do list.

He moved the cursor to hover over the "x" in the top right corner, noticing Katsuya also realized what time it was. He closed the program and started to pack the laptop while Katsuya stood up without a word and made to return to his friends. Without any sort of deliberation, Seto's hand reached out and grabbed the mutt's sleeve; he wondered if procrastination normally caused civil wars between brains and fingers to the point of latching onto a pseudo-enemy for no reason at all.

"What do you want, Kaiba?" The accent was thick, and though Seto found it just as revolting as always, he dedicated a part of his mind to figuring out what happened to be strangely endearing about it at that moment in time.

However, a more important question needed to be answered: what _did _he want? He _wanted_ to get his work done, go back home, and have dinner with Mokuba. He _wanted_ to be rid of that insane desire to go against everything he upheld. And for a split second he _wanted_ to either punch Katsuya hard in the jaw or force him to encourage Seto to be distracted by procrastination.

Instead, a strange set of words fell from his lips. "Do you want to come over for dinner?" The strangeness of the question might have been multiplied if Seto had looked nervous or hopeful. As it was, though, Seto's eyes were only a fraction less cold than normal, and his face was scrunched up in a not-so-obviously fake scowl.

Katsuya's glare and stiff jaw slowly relaxed after a moment. He gave a light shrug and said, "Yeah, sure," before grinning widely.

It seemed unrealistic and, most certainly, uncharacteristic, but Seto didn't bother to ponder over such petty things. He simply walked alongside the mutt, pretending to ignore the pointless words Katsuya was saying, and thought, _Work can wait another day_. Procrastination happened to be a great guilty pleasure, though it took second to the mutt chattering next to him.

--

**Notes; **OMG. Pointless, much? Cheesy ending much? Did you predict that? You should've! So, review? :)


End file.
